Fétiches
by Oh-eden
Summary: Ils font face et affrontent des malédictions mais ils sont aussi et surtout des jeunes pleins d'hormones.
1. KanbaruNadeko,  sextoy

Cette fanfiction comprendra différentes petites histoires soft-porn sur les personnages de Bakemonogatari et Nisemonogatari.

Disclaimer : La série des Monogatari appartient à Nisio Isin et SHAFT.

xxx

Sa chambre était une mer de livres rouges dans laquelle elle pataugeait. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Bruits distants, sons de pieds chaussés tapotant le sol en bois ciré du couloir, puis ouverture de la porte coulissante. Kanbaru ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour observer sa mère, tête en bas, pieds en hauts. Ou peut-être était-ce elle-même qui avait la tête à l'envers. Se retournant avec l'agilité d'un félin, elle remit le monde à l'endroit.

«Suruga, il y a une collégienne dans l'entrée qui dit s'appeler Nadeko Sengoku et qui veut te voir.»

L'adolescente, qui s'était mise à jouer avec ses jolies gambettes dans un mouvement de va-et-vient s'arrêta soudainement et se releva en vitesse, galopa hors de sa chambre puis dans le couloir avant que sa génitrice n'ai eu le temps de la réprimander pour le boucan qu'elle provoquait. Ses pieds nus malmenant le bois en le frappant avec la force d'un coup de tambour.

Mignonne comme un bouton de rose, Sengoku était figée dans l'entrée, malaxant entre ses doigts sa casquette qu'elle avait retirée. Une légère ombre violacée soulignait ses formes naissantes cachées derrière un sous-pull couleur saumon et ses jambes étaient dénudés, un mini-short en jean bleu consistait la dernière barrière inviolable.

«Vive l'été !» hurla Kanbaru, poing levé. Nadeko sursauta à ces mots.

S'il lui fallait choisir entre être une perverse ou ne pas l'être, Kanbaru choisirait perverse à coup sûr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se retrouvaient dans la chambre mal rangée avec un plateau supportant deux verres de limonade citronnée.

«Désolé c'est un peu le bor... le bazar.» annonça Kanbaru avec une tête qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout. Grand sourire et yeux pétillants, elle attrapa son verre et le vida d'un coup, basculant la tête en arrière.

Nadeko acquiesça, assurant que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

«Je suppose que je devrais appeler Araragi pour qu'il vienne m'aider à ranger encore une fois.

-Koyomi est venu ici ?»

Tête penchée sur le côté, des mèches de cheveux collés par la chaleur sur sa nuque appétissante, la jeune fille était interrogative.

«Ouais. Il y a quelques temps. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ma petite Sengoku ?»

Tout en parlant elle faisait des piles avec les objets rouges. Un château de livres se formait.

«Je voulais vous remercier à nouveau pour les vêtements que vous m'avez prêté.

-Oh ça, tu sais, Araragi m'a déjà transmis tes remerciements et cela m'a fait plaisir.

-Je sais. Seulement je me suis dit que ce serait finalement plus poli de le faire moi même.»

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mentionner s'être masturbée avec l'image de la collégienne dans le maillot de bain scolaire en tête. Maintenant, elle empilait les livres dans le sens de la hauteur, longue tour bancale.

Explosion, les livres dégringolèrent et une montagne rouge un peu plus loin s'affaissa, des morceaux de son contenu glissant sur le parquet, jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Sengoku et Kanbaru se turent toutes deux en apercevant l'objet noir et de forme incontestablement phallique, accroché à des ceinture en cuir, tomber à côté du plateau et des verres.

Rougissante, Sengoku bégaya.

«Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est...

-Un Sex Toy ? Oui.»

Sa voix était vide d'émotion quand elle parla, tout comme son visage. À l'intérieur, tout son corps hurlait. Ses mains se précipitèrent sur l'objet fautif et elle le ramena contre son sein, comme un précieux trésor ou un enfant qu'elle voudrait protéger.

Comme cela ne servait cependant plus à rien de le cacher, elle le garda sur ses genoux. Un silence horriblement gênant était retombé et Kanbaru se mit à tripoter le plastique. Les yeux de Sengoku ne tardèrent pas à se fixer sur les mains de l'adolescente qui caressaient distraitement le dildo dans toute sa longueur. La jeune fille déglutit et, sans quitter des yeux l'objet, se remit à parler.

«C... Comment est-ce que ça marche ?»

Kanbaru s'arrêta. Les livres proches furent déblayés du passage et elle se leva. D'un mouvement vif, les harnais furent attachés autour de ses hanches et le phallus factice par dessus son sexe humide.

«Tu le places comme ça. Ensuite pour le reste c'est selon la position choisie.»

S'appuyant sur ses genoux, elle s'approcha d'avantage.

«Je peux toucher.»

Bouche-bée, Kanbaru acquiesça. Nadeko tendit ses petites mains vers le sex toy. L'effleura des doigts, le caressa. Hésita un moment puis posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'embout. Kanbaru était pétrifiée, envahie de désir par la vue érotique de la jeune fille à genoux devant elle. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait ressentir le toucher de la petite bouche mais le voir, l'imaginer était suffisant pour envoyer des frissons de plaisir dans son dos. Instinctivement elle se cambra, passa sa main dans les fins et doux cheveux de sa cadette pour l'attirer plus prêt d'elle. Les pupilles de Nadeko étaient dilatés de plaisir.

Et aussi soudainement que la sonnerie avait retenti plusieurs minutes auparavant, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, suivis des voix de la mère et la grand-mère de Kanbaru, en pleine discussion sur le repas du soir.

Sengoku sembla se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient et se releva soudainement, enfila son chapeau et déguerpit après avoir annoncé qu'elle devait partir.

L'adolescente fixa le vide quelques instants puis détacha son jouet et s'affala sur l'amas rouge de livres derrière elle. Ses lèvres caressèrent le bout du dildo et elle soupira doucement.

«Un baiser indirect.»

Puis ses pensées déraillèrent.


	2. TsukihiKaren, inceste

Spoil sur l'épisode 7 de Nisemonogatari pour ce petit texte.

xxx

«Décidément, notre frère est un rustre. Comment peut-il oser écrire des messages aussi vulgaires sur le front de ses sœurs ?

-Au feutre indélébile en plus !

-Exactement, que penseraient nos parents qui travaillent si dur pour nous, s'ils rentraient ce soir et nous voyaient ainsi ?

-Nous serions humiliées ! Déshonorées !

-Mais apparemment, ce cher Koyomi n'en a cure, à croire qu'il aime marquer des insanités perverses sur le visage des membres de sa famille. Quel étrange fétiche...

-Après tout, il a bien dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi si je n'étais pas sa sœur.

-Comment ?

-Heum...

-Mais dis moi, ma petite Karen, ce _N'importe quel mec me conviendrait_ gravé sur ton front au fer rouge ne signifierait pas que tu serais prête à céder aux avances d'un frère incestueux ?

-Tu... tu peux parler ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements alors que tu attaches aussi mal ton yukata ? Est-ce que tu essaie d'aguicher quelqu'un par hasard ? Allons laisses moi voir !

-Non, ne tire pas mes vêtements comme ça !

-C'est que j'ai raison en plus ! Je me demande comment notre grand-frère a obtenu cette information, hmm ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me déshabiller entièrement pour vérifier si j'avais bien mis un soutien-gorge ou pas.

-Je crois que je te préfère comme ça.

-Au moins, déshabille-toi aussi que je ne me sentes pas trop seule.

-Que penserait notre cher grand-frère s'il nous voyait ainsi toutes les deux en rentrant.

-Des propos incestueux. Ce qui ne changera aux dernières nouvelles pas grand chose de ce qu'il pense habituellement.»


	3. ShinobuOshino, voyeurisme, masturbation

Le soleil couchant baignait d'orange le sol carrelé de l'immeuble abandonné. Enflammait la chevelure blonde d'Oshino. À travers la porte entrouverte, aux gonds recouverts de rouille, Shinobu observait, ses grandes pupilles dorées se délectant de la scène que l'autre pièce lui offrait.

Un vulgaire magazine pornographique posé à même le sol attirait le regard de l'homme, assis sur un bidon de fer, vers le bas. Le dos recourbé, les jambes crispées, la tête baissée, les bras dans la ligne du corps, ses mains s'agitaient avec violence autour de son sexe. Il les passait et repassait sur toute la longueur du membre, agrippant parfois une glande, la malaxant ou caressant des poils bruns-orangés fleurissant autour de son organe génital. Son souffle grossier se faisait plus lourd et des grognements d'animal lui échappaient parfois. Bientôt il allait atteindre son apogée et les yeux de la petite vampire englobaient tout son être, ses oreilles étaient à l'écoute du moindre gémissement de plaisir.

Un râle lui échappe, sa tête se renvoie en arrière et son dos s'arque. Le sperme gicle sur le sol, blanc sur l'orange et pourpre. De la sueur s'accumule sur son visage et ses bras, en observant attentivement, Shinobu peut admirer une goutte glisser du front sur le nez, passer contre la joue telle une larme et atteindre le menton où elle y reste quelques secondes pour finalement tomber.

Il tire encore une ou deux fois sur son pénis qui n'a plus rien de sa splendeur en érection, cherche à recevoir les dernières miettes du plaisir avant d'attraper des mouchoirs et de s'y essuyer les mains. Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il se met à regarder autour de lui et découvre le visage moqueur de Shinobu, derrière la porte mal refermée.

Oshino jure. L'homme est doué pour ça. Il lui dit de dégager et l'insulte de tous les noms et Shinobu se contente de rire à gorge déployée, dans le silence. Puis elle fait un bond et s'enfuit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir de remettre son pantalon et court dans l'immensité des couloirs nappés de feu, un rire muet toujours à l'intérieur de la gorge.

Maintenant qu'elle est dans ce corps elle n'a plus vraiment de pulsions sexuelles mais si elle ne peut agir, elle peut toujours regarder et se moquer.


	4. NadekoAraragi, sexe habillé, frottements

Rouge, bleu, jaune et vert sur fond blanc, les ronds du jeu de twister leur servait de tapis. Nadeko était tombée —accidentellement— sur Koyomi tandis qu'elle se tenait dans une pose précaire et aguicheuse —volontairement— au dessus de lui.

Le jeune Araragi s'était effondré, les fesses sur la toile mais si Nadeko avait les jambes entremêlées aux siennes, ses mains étaient encore appuyées sur les disques de couleur primaire qu'elle avait choisi auparavant. Koyomi était donc pris au piège entre ses bras, à sa merci.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune fille était tout contre celui qu'elle aimait, sa petite poitrine frôlant la sienne plate et musclée, son bassin placé légèrement au dessus de son entrejambe.

«Na...Nadeko...»

L'hésitation dans la voix du garçon la convainquit qu'elle devait agir. Si elle s'écartait de lui, ne serait-ce que légèrement, il se déroberait et lui filerait entre les doigts. Son visage était rougit et elle voyait dans la lueur de ses yeux un semblant d'excitation mais Nadeko savait aussi qu'il voudrait jouer à l'aîné sérieux et responsable.

Comme elle ne pouvait le libérer de sa position, elle commença à se frotter contre lui. Lentement d'abord, en longs mouvements rythmés par ses hanches. Elle portait ce jour-là une de ses robes préférée, d'un rose pâle et d'une coupe courte, si bien que la seule chose entre son sexe nu et le pantalon de Koyomi était sa culotte. Celle-ci commençait d'ailleurs a être si bien mouillée qu'elle aurait aussi bien pu ne pas la porter ; la sensation rugueuse du jean en dessous d'elle la traversait, l'excitait d'avantage.

Dans son cou elle sentait la respiration rauque de son partenaire, elle-même haletait sans gêne, légèrement étonnée par la disparition de sa pudeur habituelle. Peut-être était-ce la fougue des premiers ébats, de la situation, dans tous les cas, elle laissait tous les cris et les mots d'amour qui lui venaient à l'esprit traverser ses lèvres et atteindre les oreilles de Koyomi.

Rapidement, la bosse dans son pantalon avait grossi, elle la sentait, glissait dessus lorsqu'elle basculait son bassin. Les dents du garçon se crissaient, le vêtement trop serré lui causait visiblement une certaine douleur.

Prudemment, Nadeko glissa une main pour en détacher le bouton puis glisser la fermeture-éclair, elle tira ensuite doucement sur le tissu dur pour le dégager du chemin. Araragi l'aida dans sa tâche.

Quand elle recommença ses gestes, autour de son sexe dressé qui transparaissait cette fois par delà son caleçon, il ne fit rien ni ne dit rien de plus pour l'arrêter.

Bientôt, Nadeko le savait, elle atteindrait son point culminant. Koyomi aussi semblait proche de lâcher, aussi elle accéléra sa cadence. Dans une impulsion, il attrapa ses fesses, les malaxa un instant. Elle cria de plaisir, il prit conscience de son geste et les lâcha. Ils jouirent.

Sans contact de la peau, ni pénétration. Nadeko venait d'avoir sa première expérience sexuelle avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Se laissant tomber sur le tapis à ses côtés, elle lui caressa doucement la joue de ses petits doigts avant de laisser sa main tomber elle aussi et de ne plus bouger. Comme un serpent qui dorait au soleil, elle laissa la sueur sur ses bras et sous ses vêtements glisser contre la peau, lui causant de légers frissons.

Koyomi s'enfuit comme un voleur mais elle se doutait qu'il ferait cela, assailli par la culpabilité de s'être ainsi laissé aller à ses pulsions sexuelles.

Toujours allongée sur la toile du twister aux ronds rouges, bleus, jaunes et verts, Nadeko Sengoku regarda le plafond sans bouger pendant longtemps.


End file.
